Know You Better
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Luke Skywalker is led by the Force to the place of his mother and father's union. He is unsure as to exactly why, yet a burning desire for answers is what calls him to this exact spot, to where the Chosen One's son will meet his mother and father and finally know of his family's past. (Request from Irememberthe90's)


**Hey, I'm back again with another new fic! This is upon the request of 'Irememberthe90's' who wanted me to write a Luke meets Padme's ghost fic. I personally don't think it's one of my best works, since I usually write about Obi-Wan in my Star Wars fics, (We all know I just cannot get enough of that man) but it has been a pleasure to give an attempt at writing Luke, Padme and even Anakin (as I incorporated him into the fic also) so I'd like to say thank you, Irememberthe90's for asking me to write this. I really enjoyed it! :D I hope for those of you who read this that you all enjoy too. :)**

**Know You Better.**

* * *

The Force guided him to this spot. It tugged his senses in this direction, as if on a hook, he was taking as his leather black boots crunched against the crisp autumn leaves beneath his feet.

Sapphire eyes, the exact same as his father's, curiously and carefully scanned the beautiful area he was in as he stepped off of the canoe he had paddled to the walkway next to a magnificent structure. The cream-coloured villa was fairly old, yet only looked as if it had been built a few years ago. Deep red roses blossomed from the flower baskets dangling on sporadic pillars.  
The golden rays of the sun from the beautifully dusk orange sky bled through the floor to ceiling windows. Finally the sapphire blue waters of the lake that stretched endlessly before the young Jedi Knight rippled calmly bringing peace to the young Jedi's anxious mind.

Only a few days ago he had burned the body of his father to finish his passing of his soul into becoming one with the Force.

Heaving a heavy sigh, as his eyes burned with tears, he ran a calloused hand through his short blonde hair, tugging tenderly on the thick tufts as his fingers trailed over the ends of the strands.

The Force guided him here for a specific reason. Han and Leia had questioned him about it briefly before he departed, and he brushed it off with a simple answer: The Force had something in store for him.

It had guided him to this specific spot.

Yet he was unaware as to why exactly.

Craning his neck he let his sapphire orbs roam the pink sky of Naboo, watching the golden sun slowly sink behind the white, fluffy clouds.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his senses alerted him to another presence.

Turning to face whatever was behind him he halted in shock at what he came face to face with.

Two shimmering blue forms were appearing before his eyes, slowly. As they took shape a small smile began to curve his thin lips.

The first figure was tall and broad, garnered in Jedi robes with wavy hair that reached his shoulders. His facial features were sculptured, as if by an angel, yet with a scar adorning his right eye and a strong jaw.

The second figure was unrecognisable, yet very beautiful. Doe eyes sparkled as if the figure was still living. A straight nose and full lips made the figure look angelic as the form continued to shiver, and dark, wavy locks cascaded like a waterfall over the figure's shoulders and down its back.

Luke's smile only grew wider at the recognition of his mother and father.

Anakin's form shimmered as a glorified smile, filled with pride, grew on his features. "Son."

"Hello, father," the Jedi Knight bowed his head in response. He shifted his gaze to the second figure. "You must be my mother."

The second figure only smiled and nodded in return.

"This is Padme, Luke." Anakin's hand that was interlocked with Padme's squeezed in reassurance.

Luke's eyes sparkled with emotion. For the first time in his life he was actually seeing his mother in the most physical form she could muster. He had so many questions for her. And she was so beautiful… just like Leia had described her as when he revealed that they were twins on Endor just before he confronted his father.

But the first question that burned inside of his mind was how she was here. Was she force sensitive?

"No, son, Padme isn't force sensitive." Luke didn't give anything away visibly but he mentally reminded himself to work on his shields.

"How are you here, mother?"

Padme's smile was angelic. Her blue, transparent form shimmered more brightly at her radiance. She truly was a magnificent sight. He could see one of the reasons his father fell for her. They looked wonderful together. The Jedi and his angel.

"I'm only here because Anakin is here, Luke."

So his mother wasn't force sensitive.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, son," Anakin began quietly. "After my passing a part of my redemption was to be with my love for eternity. I couldn't be more grateful for the forgiveness that has been bestowed upon me. And it's thanks to you my son. You saved and redeemed me."

Luke shook his head solemnly, his mind flashing back to the moment he held his dying father in his arms after he threw the emperor down the reactor core of the Death Star.

"No, father," he replied, his voice serene, yet he couldn't completely hide the slight tremor in his voice. "You redeemed yourself. You broke free of the Dark Side and saved me from the emperor. You let go of your hate and I was able to see the real man my father was… is."

Anakin only smiled in response, speechless at his son's words.

"I am only here with Anakin now because by being in contact with him I am connected to the Force and therefore able for you to see me. But I haven't stopped watching over you ever since you were born. You are so brave and I am so proud of you."

Luke blinked back the sting in his sapphire eyes as pride swelled within him.

"I have so many questions for you," he choked.

"We only have a short amount of time before we have to return," Padme answered softly, and Luke detected the remorse in her tone and her shimmering eyes. "But I am willing to answer whatever you want to know."

"Of course," Luke nodded. "What happened? How did you two come to meet?"

He didn't need to know anything beyond her death. Everything post that he already knew through Obi-Wan. He examined her form. From what Leia had told him of her brief memory of Padme he deduced that she had died very shortly after their birth. His sister remarked that whilst she was very kind she was also sad. Briefly glancing at his silent father he realised that something terrible must have happened to her to cause it.

"I met your father on Tatooine when he was just nine-years-old and myself fourteen."

_'I didn't expect her to be older than him. She doesn't look it.' _

"The hyper-drive in my ship had been damaged after Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn helped myself and my fellow captives escape from Naboo. You see, I was the queen at that point."

_'A queen!?'_

_'She shortly gave that role up, son. She felt her place was at the senate, despite her subjects love for her as ruler.' _Anakin's voice echoed inside his head.

"Anakin was a slave when we met yet I learned that he was a great pilot and a magnificent mechanic. He built C-3PO and R2-D2 rarely ever left his master's side. The two were almost inseparable. He even built his own pod-racer. Qui-Gon made a bet with Anakin's master that if he won the race we'd receive the new hyper-drive that we needed to get off of the planet and retake my home. Of course, your father did wonderfully and won, getting us off of that dust ball."

"Thank the Force," Anakin remarked with a sigh. "I always hated sand, yet I came from a planet full of it."

Luke chuckled at his father's reminiscent look that flashed in his sapphire orbs.

"Anyway, shortly after we took the planet back. Anakin took out the droids by destroying the main control ship, saving us all the extra trouble. We were already going through enough as it was. He also made this for me." Padme's hand reached up and took a small object in her hand. "The Japor snippet. It certainly brought me luck like he said it would."

Luke listened intently, walking over to a nearby chair on the veranda and seating himself down on the cool, intricate durasteel patterns it weaved together, as his mother recalled the moment she and her husband met again ten years after the event, how he was apprentice to Obi-Wan and their time on Naboo together. He sensed that there was more to tell about their relationship, but from the brief, worried glance she gave Anakin and the tiny shake of his head he realised that whatever she was missing was clearly a delicate subject.

"We had fought our feelings for so long," Padme's tone was breathless as she shook her head, as if in disbelief. "Trying to remind ourselves that if we ever went to something more we would be living a lie that would destroy us. And yet, on Geonosis, when we thought we were going to die, it came out. We couldn't supress them anymore."

Luke nodded as Padme went on to explain the start of the Clone Wars with the battle of Geonosis and Anakin's first confrontation with Dooku.

"I was incredibly head strong as a padawan and I rushed Dooku, despite my master's cries. We both lost against the old man. He was an incredible swordsman." Luke's eyes averted to Anakin's right arm as he raised his and Padme's interlaced hands. "He gave me this," he remarked morosely.

Luke leaned back in his chair and raised a hand to brush his chin thoughtfully. Due to his father's fall to the Dark Side around the time of his birth, once he finally knew who his father really was, he had always initially considered that the older man was not only head strong but short-tempered, impatient and emotionally linked with others around him in a similar fashion to what he was.

Again the question of was he susceptible to the Dark Side too rose to the forefront of his mind.

"We married here shortly after the beginning of the war. We rarely saw each other," Padme began again, mahogany eyes downcast to the floor and dark locks framing her heart-shaped face like curtains. "We always cherished every moment we had together before Anakin was called off to battle again. Yet I had adventures of my own. I even had to savethe Republic's _'Hero with no Fear' _a few times.

"The war lasted for three years, and during the last few months I found that I was pregnant with you and Leia. Initially I was scared to death, thinking we'd be caught and your father expelled. It turns out we weren't the best at subtlety, especially when Obi-Wan said something. But we were ecstatic nonetheless. I thought your father was going to faint when I told him the good news."

Anakin smiled and looked downwards in wry embarrassment.

Luke was filled with sorrow as his mother went on to explain the days after where everything fell apart, right up to her death.

"I ruined everything," Anakin whispered, not daring to meet his son's intense gaze, even when Padme whispered in his ear for reassurance. "I had done such terrible things in the belief that it would save Padme's life. But in the end I ultimately destroyed it."

Luke could only imagine the atrocities his father had committed in those dark days; All because of that one man that had manipulated him for years.

Palpatine.

A dragon of rage built up inside Luke as he thought of that retched monster's mechanisms on his father for over a decade. If he could have punished the man for such crimes against the galaxy and his father he would have. Realising where his thoughts were beginning to take him Luke closed his eyes and dragged a long, slow breath inside of him, letting the air fill his lungs as the Force flowed through him, releasing his anger towards the man into the Force.

"I lost my best friend because of my own selfishness and I ultimately played a part in killing my beloved angel." By now Anakin was weeping. Silent tears raced down his cheeks as he bowed his head in shame. Luke felt immense grief wash over him at the display of emotion his father was showing. Despite the forgiveness that been bestowed upon him, the guilt he carried with him would take a long time to wash off.

"Obi-Wan had defeated me on Mustafar. My own recklessness was what put me in that Force forsaken suit that I lived the remainder of my life in. And I had killed my wife because of those visions. My anger blinded me at what I perceived and I… choked her in response. I shattered her heart and she died shortly after giving birth to you and your sister. If I had the chance to change things I would in a heartbeat. But what's done is done. And I'm sorry. Sorry for destroying everything I had served to protect. Sorry destroying my best friend, my wife and my chance to live a long and happy life with you and Leia. Sorry for everything."

The silence between the three dragged for longer than Luke thought. To him it felt like time had stopped as his mind tried to absorb all of the information revolving around his mind. Their lives had been so full of love and happiness only to be replaced by fear, loathing and tragedy because of one man who wanted his father and all of the power in the galaxy.

He studied his parents, who were both looking down at the ground deliberately and huddled together for comfort, intensely, brow furrowed as he leant forwards to plant both of his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands together and propped his chin on top of his knuckles.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he breathed three words. "I forgive you."

Both Anakin and Padme whipped their heads up in shock. Luke smirked. He was pretty sure that if they were here before him and living they would have given themselves whiplash.

"What?" Anakin asked, breathless.

"I forgive you," Luke repeated calmly. "I understand why you did what you did, despite its wrongness. And you redeemed yourself. I've asked myself for so long who my parents were… and now I know. You are a great man, father. And mother, you are a remarkable woman. I'm glad to know you."

Tears trailed down Padme's cheeks as she smiled angelically at her wonderful son who was so full of light, love and caring. He was everything she thought he'd be.

Anakin's breath suddenly hitched, catching the attention of both his son and wife. "We have to go, my love. I can't hold us here much longer."

Padme nodded in understanding as she turned her attention to her son once again. She could feel the energy that kept them both here diminishing by the second. Their time was limited.

"Remember, son, we will be watching you always, and your sister. We love and we are so _proud _of you."

"I know," Luke nodded, steadying the maelstrom of emotions that were beginning to whirl within him.

"Goodbye, son," Anakin echoed. "May the Force be with you."

Their last words echoed in Luke's head as he watched their shimmering forms gradually fade from sight until there was nothing in their place but air.

Suddenly emptiness filled him, and he wished Leia had come along. But then he felt a brush against his mind from a very strong signature. The corners of his lips curled up into a small smile, and his eyes sparkled in wonder as the signature of his father brushed his mind once again. He stretched out with his own signature out towards his father's and the two interlinked for a few precious seconds before his signature vanished.

He remained standing on the veranda where he parents were formally unified, leaning against the stone wall before him as is gaze stared listlessly out at the sparkling lake and his mind wandered to a time where his mother and father were happy.

His mother was a remarkable woman - Strong, brave, determined and caring. She was his father's angel, always doing her best to keep him away from the creeping darkness.

One day he would see them again, and with Leia. One day they would all be reunited as one… where they could start their eternity within the Force as what they were always meant to be:

A family.

* * *

**Okay, so there is it. I hope it was at least worth it to the end. I'm pretty anxious to your thoughts on how I wrote these three as I've never attempted it before, but I sincerely hoped you liked. :)**


End file.
